


A Wet Dream Come True

by analdosh



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analdosh/pseuds/analdosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i did a thing </p><p>reader/barbara</p><p>um a little sexual content [a wet dream yes]</p><p>this is f/f sorry bros</p><p>not beta or anything and was written late at night so sorry if something doesnt make sense omg also i posted this on tumblr lIKE years ago when i was sO UP barbaras ass lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wet Dream Come True

You were hired to help out with the planning of RTX with Gus and Barbara. After working with them for about 2 weeks, you gradually started to have a crush on Barbs. You noticed how when she laughed, her eyes would brighten up like a sunny day. How she would sometimes stare off into space when taking a break from the madness. You would always catch yourself glancing at her how concentrated she would look and just bright up when she made something work out with the schedule. You loved to see her happy. Once Barbs was happy everyone else was. Especially you. You also started to notice how happy she would get when Gavin came around, bugging her and just goofing around. She would pretend to be frustrated with him but just end up smiling at his antics and play along. Gavin would try with you, but you would just smile and brush him off. 

You weren’t the only person in the room to notice how Gavin had an obvious crush on Barbs. You didn’t want to say anything to her about him. You didn’t want to hear the truth. Or what you thought would be the truth. You shrugged off the whole Gavin/Barbara thing and went home as usual. Showered. Played some games. Ate. Then headed to bed. 

That night you basically had a wet dream. Of Barbara, of course. A steamy make out session between you and her in the office after hours. From the looks of it Barbara was taking the lead by pinning you to your chair and slowly massaging your breasts. You felt yourself get wet and proceeded to gasp when one of Barbara’s hand found it way in your pants. Her fingers playfully flicking your clit. You moaned out her name, encouraging her to move on. She smiled and pecked at your lips when she started to go down on you. Pulling your jeans and underwear around your ankles, she looked up at you and smiled. 

“Already wet, aren’t we?” She smirked and spread your legs. You looked down at her and put your hand on the back of her head, grabbing a bit of hair. Right when she was about to eat you out. You awoke. You were sweaty and horny. You really wanted to get rid of this feeling so you won’t tackle Barbara and get frisky. 

You pulled out the vibrator from your drawer and closed your eyes, imagining what would happen next in the dream. Once you felt the vibrator in you, saw Barbs slipping her tongue in you. You moaned out her name as you started to move faster. You stopped for a minute to get in a better position. That moment you imagined Barbara moving up and kiss you as she inserted her finger in you, adding one more. You huffed out and started to moving again only faster and a little harder. You got louder every time you would pound in, thinking of Barbara, how she would look up at you. Asking if you liked this. You moaned out in response. You reached down with your free hand and started to rub your clit. You bucked at the touch and groaned.You her near your climax but held it in. 

Barbara would be so proud of me, you thought.

You smiled but then started to think how grossed out she would be if she knew you were masturbating whilst thinking of her. Lost on the thought of Barbara’s disapproval, your orgasm caught you by surprise. You moaned out and pulled the vibrator out and laid there. Barbara might think I’m disgusting if she knew I did this. You felt ashamed. You wanted to cry a little but just got up and took a shower. That morning, you didn’t want to talk to her or even look at her. She would try to talk to you but you would just apologize and said you had work to do. You finally let up when she almost got angry. She said she wanted to talk more and you shrugged.

“Alright ask me whatever.”

She thought for a minute then asked if you had anyone special in your life. You just respond with a simple no and resisted the urge to tell her that you wanted her to that special person. She smiled and put a hand your shoulder and said that you find someone eventfully. You raised eyebrows and looked down at your feet. Then you asked her about her own love life like most importantly what she preferred. 

She shrugged. “I like to think both genders are fine ass people." You thought you almost saw her wink at you. It’s the smirk that gets you. She was actually smirking at you. But as oblivious as you are you decided she was just being silly again and playfully flirting. 

You guys started up work after that and proceeded to smile at each other when eye contact was made. You were deep into work when you felt like someone was looking at you. You rolled your shoulders. The feeling stopped for a minute then came back. You coughed and stretched out your hands above your head and let your self rotate in your rolling chair. Making you jumping a little, Gavin was at the doorway. Looking towards you and Barbara’s way. You smiled and waved. 

"Jesus, Gavin. What are you doing just standing there?” You asked. He smiled and shrugged. “Just watching my girls work.”

You really didn’t know when you became Gavin’s ‘girl’, but you just smiled and nodded. Going back to your work. Gavin awkwardly laughed, walking up to your desk and sat next to your papers. From the corner of your eye, Barbara looked up at Gavin with a face you didn’t recognize. Like an annoyed/jealousy look. You didn’t know what to think of it until Gavin grabbed one of your hands. 

“Hey, love, why don’t we spend some time together after work yeah? Maybe at the pub or something.” His British accent was very appealing but you had your eyes sent on a different person. “Oh sorry, but my work is kind of draining me. I’m probably going to just chill at home. But I appreciate the offer, Gavin.” You tried to sound nice but you caught yourself speaking more edgy. Again, for the corner of your eye, you saw Barb smile and bit her lip. 

“Well, if you ever change your mind, here’s my number. Call me up."Gavin took a piece of paper and put it in your hand, folding your fingers into a fist then kissing your knuckles. He smiled and jumped off your desk and walked to the doorway. 

"I’ll be expecting that call.” Gavin said, winked and stroded right out. You huffed and went back to work. “You aren’t really going to hang with that joker, are you?” You hear Barbara pipe up. You rotated around to see Barbara looking a little hurt. “Um, no. I don’t think so.” You replied, running your hand up your sleeve. 

“Good. Maybe I should come over with you. Work is kind of stressing me out too. Yeah?” She smiled and biting her lip again. You looked at her so a minute. “I mean, yeah sure. We can walk there after work. No problems." 

After working and putting everything together it was quitting time and you packed up all your papers and laptop. Barbara still trying to type stuff in, apologized for your wait. "No need, I can wait.” You say, smiling warmly. Then you thought. She’s coming over to your place. You guys are going to be alone together. Surely you can hold yourself together. I mean, it’s not a date. Or is it? Lost in your thoughts, Barbara got done and packed up.

“Hey, hello?” Barbara was waving her hand front of your spaced out face. You shook your head and smiled. “Thought I lost you for a minute, haha.” She said, biting her lip.

“ Haha, yeah. Shall we head out?" 

–

Walking out of the office, you see Geoff and Gavin talking outside their car chatting about new things for the Minecraft let’s play when Gavin notices you guys together. "Hey, I thought you were too wore out to hang?” Gavin said, a bit confused seeing Barbara walking with you.

“Yeah, but Barbara and I needed to look over some things. Next time, maybe?” You smiled and continued to move on. Then you felt a hand on your shoulder. Twirling on your heel, you see Gavin’s face up close. “Oh come on, I’ll buy you and Barbs here some drinks. Let loose, ya’ know?” He smiled, putting this hands on his hips. 

“Seriously Gav, we already have a date thing going on. We don’t need a third wheel.” With that Barbara took your hand and turned on her heel and walked away, pulling you with her. She left both you and Gavin dumbfounded at her statement. You guys finally made it to your apartment, pushing in your door and letting Barbs in. “Nice digs.” Barbara smiled and flopped on your couch.

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice I guess.” You put your bag on the counter top and went towards the fridge. “You hungry? I have some leftover pizza you and I could share.” You offered, Barbara nodding. You pulled out the pizza box and brought it over to the coffee table. “Up from some Portal 2?” You smiled. You walked up to your entertainment system and went through your collection of games, pulling out said game.

“Sure! Yeah, I call Atlas!” Barbara bounced up. You tossed her a controller and put in the game. You guys enjoyed playing and trying to figure out the puzzles. You guys would also use the looking thing to mess with each other. After a while you noticed Barbara would start to space out a little. When you looked back at her, she was staring at you. 

“Barbs? Barbs, what’s troubling you?” You asked pausing the game. 

“I, um, I just think you’re funny and cute.” She said looking away back at the TV. 

You sat there for a minute, taking everything she had said. Cute and funny huh?

“Barb, what you said back there to Gav. A date thing. Do you consider this a date?” You said cautiously, eyeing out her lip biting and her thumb stroking the controller nervously.

“ Yeah, kind of. To be honest, I’m kind of crushing on you. Everything about you is intriguing. The way you move in a swift motion. The way you talk. The way your hair slowly move in front of your eyes. The way your bottom lip is slightly swollen from sucking on it. You’re just so…” She looked relieved after confessing to you but looked down at her feet again. 

“I don’t know what to say.” You said after a few minutes of silence. “I just.”

“I understand, I should just leave you-” You interrupted Barb by kissing her like you always dreamt of. She was surprised at your new come of dominance but then took over when she finally registered what was happening. She put a hand on your shoulder and licked your bottom lip for entrance. You opened your mouth, allowing Barbara to explore. 

After your heated make out session, you broke the kiss for a breather. Both of you looked flustered and excited. “Barbara, I’ve waited so long to do that.” You say, watching her get up and taking your hand.

“Me too, I also waited so long for what’s come to next. Bedroom?"


End file.
